Manauhk
Manauhk is the unnatural fusion of the Alpha Beings Manakk and Cronuk. History Manauhk was created as a result of an unnatural fusion of the Alpha Beings Manakk and Cronuk. Despite its technical status as an Alpha Being, Manauhk distanced itself from its fellows and lived as a nomad for millennia, hiding in the oceans of the Matoran Universe and beyond. Eventually Diguxx, Cronuk's previous master, made contact with Manauhk. They both met at Diguxx's prison, and Manauhk offered its allegiance. Manauhk went on to operate in secret as Diguxx's agent, keeping him informed of events in the outside world. Old Grievances Many years later, when Spherus Magna was already reformed, Manauhk was informed by Diguxx that the Alpha Being Mersny would return soon and that he represented a threat to the world. Manauhk was sent to contact Diugn, a former prisoner of the Pit with an army of Zyglak at his disposal, and offered him the possibility of returning to the mainland if he agreed to help it. Diugn accepted Manauhk's offer and, after making him an amphibian, they put their plan into action. While Diugn was charged with commanding his army to defend the city of Metru Magna against Mersny, Manauhk recruited Deriahk in its plan and then used its purifying powers to transform Makuta Pakark into a being of Light, getting his help too. Then Manauhk, Deriahk, and Pakark went to the subterranean bunker where Vavakx was hidden and rescued him, teleporting him away from the city to a camp with Diugn and his Zyglak. Soon the survivors of the attack on Metru Magna arrived at the camp and Vavakx, determined to confront Mersny once and for all, left the place while Manauhk and the others were forced to deal once again Mersny's army, which was approaching. The resulting battle was fierce, and Manauhk was forced to rescue Vilrohk, Deriahk, and Diugn, who could not contain the threat. After healing them all, Manauhk again exercised its purifying powers, this time in Deriahk and Vilrohk, transforming them also into beings of light and allowing them to defeat the horde. After the disaster, Manauhk learned that Vavakx had died in his final battle against Mersny. The Glare of Chaos Before disappearing, Manauhk surprised Diugn with the legendary Cronuk's Staff, and gave it to him in thanks for his help. Diguxx used the staff to recruit Diugn as his pupil, but eventually, the Theropx refused to continue working for him. Soon after, Manauhk was ordered to give Cronuk's Staff to Nugru. Abilities and Traits Manauhk is an incredibly spiritual being. It has elemental control over Water and is also capable of very advanced feats of magic. Among its most notable abilities are its healing powers, capable of reversing mutations and curing all kinds of poisonings. No impurity has any effect on it, as its power automatically removes them from its system. In addition, Manauhk has the unique ability to purify anything, whether objects or living things; with this power Manauhk is able to create beings of light, by forcibly purging them of all moral darkness. This ability is so powerful that it even works with beings of complete darkness, like Makuta, without killing them. Other powers that Manauhk boasts include the ability to see the near future, to use telepathy, and to teleport itself and/or other beings. Manauhk is amphibious, capable of surviving both on land and underwater. Trivia *Technically, Manauhk is a member of the Order of the Great Creators because the beings that compose it - Manakk and Cronuk - were. However, it does not see itself as part of the group. *Manauhk personally uses "it" pronouns to refer to itself. Category:Fusions